Marche et crève
by juuusty
Summary: Luffy cache beaucoup de chose à son équipage et Zoro cherche a l'aider.
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord je voudrais dire que c'est la première fois que j'écrit une histoire et que je suis pas sur de la finir, je préfère vous prévenir. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Gros bisous.

* * *

Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres hormis le jeune homme à chapeau de paille que a tenté par trois fois de passer par dessus bord pour récupérer le dit chapeau ou encore cet idiot de de cuisto qui a décidé qu'aujourd'hui été le jour ou il allait séduire la magnifique rousse qui sert de navigatrice à cette bande de joyeux idiots. Vous l'avez compris ici nous sommes sur le Sunny, fidèle bateau de l'équipage au chapeau de paille et c'est une journée des plus banal … ah non j'ai parlé trop vite. Voilà qu'une île approche a l'horizon.

« Ile en vue » criais-je du haut de la vigie.

Il faut toujours qu'une île approche au moment ou je commence à m'endormir, déjà que le sommeil se fait rare en ce moment. Luffy court dans tout les coins, excité comme une puce. Des fois je me demande pourquoi je l'ai suivi dans cette aventure de fou et puis je revois le regard empli de confiance qu'il m'a jeté ce jour là et je me dis que pour finir je suis bien ici. Sur le pont c'est l'effervescence, notre navigatrice donne ces directives, Franky, Brook et Sanji les applique, Robin range son livre, Ussop… Ussop … il fait des trucs et moi je m'occupe de garder un œil sur Luffy au cas ou il ferrait une bêtise comme par exemple prendre son élan et se projeter en dehors du bateau en direction de l'île ce qu'il est actuellement sur le point de faire. Ni une ni deux je prend mon élan a mon tour et m'accroche à lui. J'entends à peine Nami crier que je suis déjà dans les air accroché à mon capitaine qui sourit comme un idiot. J'aurais vraiment du ne pas me réveiller ce matin.

« Luffy… retire tes pieds de sur ma tête ! » l'atterrissage fut des plus acrobatique, Luffy avait atterri sur son second dans un mélange très artistique de bras et de jambes des plus époustouflant. Et le plus jeune ne trouva pas mieux que d'exploser de rire, un rire qui malgré les apparences était rare. En effet depuis la mort de son frère Luffy n'était plus le même, il riait moins et était plus solitaire, lui qui avant pouvait passer des heures à jouer avec Ussop ou à écouter Brook ou encore à démontrer sa curiosité avec Robin. Maintenant il était souvent sur la proue du navire, seul à contempler la mer avec un air sombre, il n'y a que quand il rit que je retrouve mon capitaine. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas le regard de Luffy qui est fixé depuis un moment sur quelque chose derrière moi.

« Tout va bien, que se passe t'il ? » En disant ça je met ma main sur mon sabre et mon regard se durci, je me retourne et là ... rien. « Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« Je… Je.. non rien j'ai cru voir quelque chose » Il me ment je le sais et lui sais que je sais. Mais je joue le jeu après tout il finira bien par me dire ce qu'il a vu. Je regarde autour de moi, nous avons atterri au centre d'un petit village en bord de mer. Les maisons sont blanche et les toits couleur océan. Les villageois nous regarde étrangement, je souris en coin, tu m'étonnes qu'ils nous regarde avec une tête pareil, deux abrutis qui tombe du ciel ça arrive pas souvent, en plus de ça nous sommes toujours emmêlé et Luffy ne fait rien pour m'aider. Je pense qu'il trouve ça normal après tous il a toujours été très tactile avec moi alors ce n'est pas rare qu'il me tombe dessus sans raison et qu'il joue le koala avec moi, on s'y fait a la longue. Enfin je suis libre, mon capitaine se décide enfin à bouger, il se lève et moi aussi. Les villageois eux sont reparti à leurs occupations, nous décidons donc de visiter un peu les lieux le temps que le reste de l'équipage nous retrouve, ils finissent toujours par nous retrouver. Bref, c'est plutôt agréable, il fait beau, le village est pas mal et les villageois nous laisse tranquille. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, au détour d'une rue, un enfant me bouscule et repart en courant dans l'autre sens, ça ne me choque pas ça arrive tout le temps, il paraît que j'intimide. Non ce qui me dérange c'est que depuis ça tout le monde me fixe et d'un coup plus rien, je tombe dans les pommes. Je jète un dernier coup d'oeil a mon capitain et je vois dans son regard qu'il sait quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour, comment ça va ? Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture.

A mon réveille, mes sens sont engourdis et ma bouche est pâteuse comme rempli de farine. Je suis dans une petite chambre austère grise avec pour seule ouverture une fenêtre qui donne sur une autre chambre. J'entends du mouvement dans la pièce adjacente mais impossible de voir l'origine du bruit, la lumière et trop faible.

« Hé Ho ! » m'écriai-je « Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Luffy…LUFFY où es-tu ? »

Aucune réponse, je m'y attendais un peu quand même, il a plutôt tendance à se mettre dans les embrouilles et ici ça sent les embrouilles…et aussi le renfermé. Voilà que j'ai encore perdu notre capitaine, la sorcière de navigatrice va me tuer et me ressusciter et encore me tuer. La prochaine fois que notre capitaine saute, Zorro tu ne le suis pas. Pendant que je m'auto-dispute avec moi-même, un enfant rentre dans ma chambre il dépose un plateau avec trois malheureux bouts de pain rassis puis il se dirige vers la porte. C'est à ce moment-là que je sors de mes pensées et l'interpelle.

« Hé toi gamin, tu ne serais pas le garnement qui m'es rentré dedans ? »

Il me regarde avec ces grands yeux tristes puis me dis avec la vois d'un robot sans âme

« Bonjour Monsieur Roronoa, je ne suis pas autorisé à vous parler veuillez s'il vous plait ne pas poser de question, Monsieur va venir vous voir. »

Et le voilà qui repart sans un bruit vers la porte, et un coup de vent l'emporte et non ce n'est pas une métaphore ou un truc du genre, un coup de vent l'emporte littéralement. C'est donc après quelques minutes de bug que je reconnecte mon cerveau et me demande qui peut bien être _Monsieur_ et ensuite je me dis qu'après tout pas besoin de se tracasser, j'aurais juste à m'enfuir quand Monsieur arrivera. Je m'allonge sur le lit et me rendort tranquillement mon plan ne peut que marcher. Dans mon sommeil je sens quelque chose en mouvement près de moi, sur mes gardes j'ouvre discrètement un œil. C'est dans la chambre à côté que ça se passe, la lumière est maintenant allumée et je vois maintenant l'occupant de la pièce. C'est Luffy, la joie me prend et je me décide à lui faire remarquer ma présence mais c'est à ce moment que je remarque l'autre homme bien plus grand que lui dans la pièce. Cet homme porte une cape et semple intimidé Luffy, rien que ça me fait me sentir mal. Luffy a toujours été un bon juge de la nature humaine, si cet homme l'intimide c'est qu'il y a une très bonne raison. L'homme tourne la tête vers moi, je fais immédiatement le mort. Il m'a vu, merde, merde, merde je fais quoi maintenant. C'est alors que Luffy retient l'homme qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre pour venir dans ma chambre. L'homme sourit de manière mauvaise à Luffy et celui-ci baisse les yeux. Mais par toutes les mers qu'a fait cet homme à Luffy, il ne devrait jamais avoir à baisser les yeux devant qui que ce soit, je me le suis toujours promis. Il faut que je parle à mon capitaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne année tout le monde, je vous souhaite pleins de bonne chose. Voilà après tout ce temps la suite de l'histoire. Merci à Shikyo-chan pour ces commentaires, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à poster aujourd'hui. Bisous bisous.

L'homme sort enfin de la salle sordide qui sert de chambre à mon capitaine, il s'effondre et se met immédiatement à pleurer. Mon cœur se sert et mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, il faut que je tue cet homme, c'est devenu mon unique à partir de maintenant. Luffy n'avait plus craqué de la sorte depuis la mort de son frère et ses reniflements démontre une telle faiblesse, il ne devrait jamais être comme ça. Après de longues minutes d'agonie, mon camarade reprend ces esprits, se relève et tourne enfin la tête dans ma direction. Son visage est bouffi par les pleurs mais il me sourit piteusement.

« Ne t'en fait pas Zoro, tu vas réussir à t'en sortir je ne te laisserai jamais dans un endroit comme celui-ci » il me dit ces mots avec une voix cassée mais il parait tellement déterminé que je ne peux que le croire. Mais quelque chose cloche dans sa phrase.

« Luffy, pourquoi ''tu'' vas t'en sortir, tu veux dire ''nous'' allons nous en sortir, je ne partirai jamais sans toi, Nami me tuerait » je tente de faire un peu d'humour mais je sens qu'il ne s'ait pas trompé dans sa phrase.

A ce moment-là la porte de ma cellule, car c'est ce que c'est, s'ouvre brutalement dans un grincement et l'homme à la cape rentre. Ma haine pour cet homme sort de mon corps par vague mais il ne semble pas dérangé par cela, d'un côté il m'impressionne j'ai vu tellement de Marine appeler leur mère pour moins que ça. Je vois de coin de l'œil mon capitaine paniqué et taper contre la vitre en disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce dont il parle mais cet homme agite simplement la main et un écran de fumé se place sur la vitre. Et là je comprends cet homme est bien trop fort pour nous. On ne pourra pas s'enfuir d'ici car je le connais enfin non je l'ai déjà vu et ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle. Je me maudis intérieurement car j'ai laissé ma panique atteindre mes yeux et l'homme a un sourire aux lèvres qui même en plus froid me rappelle quelqu'un.

« Je pense Roronoa Zoro que les présentations sont inutiles. » sa voix est tellement froide que j'en frissonne, elle coupe bien plus que mes précieuses lames.

J'ai devant moi Monkey D Dragon, le père de mon capitaine qui arrive à le pétrifier de peur.


End file.
